L'esprit de Noël (ou le plan Captain America)
by ZephireBleu
Summary: Deux personnes semblent bien décidé à piéger Steve Rogers et à s'occuper de son cas. Les piégeurs deviendront-ils piéger ? Et que vient faire l'esprit de Noël dans tout ça ? Stony


Bon, vous pouvez remercier la SNCF pour cet OS ! Bah oui, si je n'avais pas été bloqué dans un train à l'arrêt pendant 2h15, je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais écrit aussi vite ! (autant dire, quasiment d'une traite).

Je ferais bien un commentaire sur leur "boite repas", mais je vais m'abstenir -_-0 Ça risquerait de choquer les âmes sensibles...

Le mot de la bêta (Obviously enough) : c'est que c'est toujours un plaisir de bêta-reader ! Avoir des chapitres en avant-première et pouvoir spoiler tout le monde, ça n'a pas de prix... *rire méphistophélique*

Bonne lecture pour ce One-Shot !

L'esprit de Noël

Steve venait tout juste de finir une mission épuisante quand il rentra chez lui. Déjà, les nombreuses plaies qu'il avait récoltées étaient en train de se résorber, le privant à vie du "plaisir" de montrer ses blessures de guerre. Il regarda avec dépit le petit sapin maigrelet qui trônait dans son salon. Il aurait aimé trouver un beau sapin, grand et bien garni, mais suite à une énième mission qui s'était achevée tard, il avait dû acheter le dernier, celui dont personne ne voulait. L'histoire était identique pour les décorations pâlichonnes qui étaient censées l'embellir mais le rendait en réalité plus pitoyable encore.

Steve regarda l'horloge qui égrainait les minutes, le rapprochant toujours plus du minuit fatidique. C'était Noël, et encore une fois il avait sauvé l'humanité !

Mais il était seul.

Enfin, toute vie avait ses sacrifices, et être un héros voulait dire sacrifier sa propre vie ! Rasséréné par ces pensées, Steve fit réchauffer une pizza surgelée au four. Au moins, il aimait ça la pizza !

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il tout haut dans son salon vide mais avec un sourire de fierté aux lèvres alors que son horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

L'ampoule de son plafonnier se mit à clignoter. Steve soupira et se leva pour la changer, quand l'ensemble des lumières s'éteignirent. Pas seulement les lumières de son appartement, mais celle de la ville à l'extérieur aussi. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule lumière fasse son apparition sous ses yeux. Elle se mit à grandir et enfler jusqu'à atteindre la taille et la forme d'un homme. Un homme transparent et luminescent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Steve avec méfiance en se glissant discrètement vers son bouclier.

- Je suis l'esprit des Noëls passés, chuchota la forme d'une voix chaude et grave.

Steve se figea et regarda la forme lumineuse avec fascination. Tony lui avait montré ce film où un méchant homme aigri voyait son âme sauvée par l'esprit de Noël. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait droit, lui aussi, à une telle visite ? C'était incroyable ! Mais quelque chose clochait...

- Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ? interrogea Steve avec une naïveté touchante. J'aide les gens de mon mieux, donne régulièrement à l'église de mon quartier et aucun de mes frères d'armes n'a à se plaindre de moi. Pourquoi venir me voir moi ?

- Tu ne crois plus en Noël ! accusa la voix sépulcrale.

- Mais...

- Est-ce cela Noël pour toi ?

La luminosité de la forme s'étendit soudain, éclairant le pauvre sapin, la crèche dépareillée et sa pizza quatre fromages qui refroidissait sur sa table à manger.

Steve baissa honteusement la tête.

- Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, souffla la voix avec plus de douceur avant de foncer vers Steve en l'éblouissant totalement au passage.

000

- Il y croit vraiment ? s'étonna une voix.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Dire que j'avais prévu tout un discours pour le convaincre... ronchonna une seconde voix.

- Ce type est pas croyable...

- M'en parle pas. Enfin, le plan se déroule parfaitement alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Captain America est pris dans nos filets, bientôt il sera à ma merci !

- Ouais, ouais, ouais... Bon j'y retourne avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop, prévint la première voix avec un soupçon de menace.

- Je te laisse ce plaisir, ricana la deuxième.

000

Steve rouvrit les yeux avec douleur. Il était debout, au centre d'un quartier miséreux. Un quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Un quartier venant de très loin dans son passé. C'était là qu'il avait vécu avec Bucky, avant l'épisode au rayon gamma. Là qu'eux deux vivaient.

Avec hésitation, il s'approcha de la petite maison qu'ils avaient occupé ensemble, écrasant la neige fraîche sous ses pas. Il pouvait déjà entendre la musique joyeuse qui sortait par les murs mal isolés. Il se vit par la fenêtre, plus jeune et moins costaud. Son visage était déjà marqué par la gravité, mais il y avait de la joie quand il regardait Bucky. Une joie intense et sincère.

Steve voulu s'appuyer par la fenêtre pour mieux regarder mais ses mains traversèrent l'encadrement et il tomba à plat ventre à l'intérieur.

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! J'ai seulement... Traversé... La fenêtre...

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il s'aperçut que personne n'avait réagi à son entrée fracassante. A vrai dire, personne ne semblait le remarquer du tout. Steve voulut interpeller quelqu'un, mais sa main passa au travers, littéralement.

- Qu'est-ce que... Suis-je mort ? s'inquiéta Steve avec effroi.

- Non, tu n'es pas mort, le rassura l'esprit de Noël en apparaissant à ses côtés. Mais rien de ceci n'est réel. Nous sommes dans un fantôme de ton passé !

- D'accord, accepta Steve sans discuter avant de revenir sur la scène se déroulant devant lui.

La forme lumineuse clignota de consternation avant de se reprendre.

- Tu fêtais encore Noël à cette époque, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui. Bucky faisait toujours une fête. Il invitait tous ses amis et nous nous entassions ici, raconta Steve. L'alcool était bon marché et la nourriture en petite quantité, mais il avait toujours un ou deux amis musicien pour mettre l'ambiance. Et il y avait sa bonne humeur. Bucky adorait cette fête, il ne l'aurait manquée pour rien au monde. Et il me forçait systématiquement à venir chez lui, quoi qu'il se passe. J'avais beau refuser tous les ans, il me prenait par la main et me traînait de force jusque chez nous.

- Aimes-tu donc si peu cette fête ?

- Non, je n'ai rien contre Noël, mais je savais que j'étais peu apprécié de ses amis, expliqua Steve avec nostalgie. Bucky aurait passé de bien meilleures fêtes de fin d'année sans moi...

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il semble qu'il soit très heureux de te savoir avec lui, accusa la voix.

- Attends encore un peu, tu comprendras, soupira tristement le Soldat.

Sous leurs yeux, Steve et Bucky riaient aux éclats en buvant. Quelqu'un jouait du violon et l'ambiance semblait au beau fixe bien que les regards paraissaient s'assombrir étrangement en tombant sur Steve. Ce-dernier, peu stable sur ses pieds après tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, se fit un croche-patte à lui-même et tomba sur un autre invité. Celui-ci ne prit pas cette maladresse avec bonne humeur, mais au contraire, repoussa violemment Steve, avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Retourne dans ton trou la tapette, grogna-t-il.

- Comment tu as appelé mon pote ? contra aussitôt Bucky en venant à la défense de son ami fin soûl, bien que lui-même ait du mal à marcher.

- Pourquoi, c'est ta mignonne ?

Bucky n'attendit pas la seconde insulte et balança son poing à la figure du belligérant. Deux minutes après, la fête entière virait à la pugilat.

- Ça finissait toujours comme ça... On peut partir maintenant ? demanda Steve avec abattement en détournant les yeux.

L'esprit de Noël clignota sans mot dire avant de foncer à nouveau vers Captain America et de l'éblouir.

000

- Noyer sa méfiance, c'est si difficile que ça ? ragea la première voix.

- Hey, je fais ce que je peux, ok ? Si tu avais pu me donner davantage d'informations sur sa vie passée, on en serait pas là !

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

- Toi et tes idées pourries...

- C'est un très bon plan ! s'offusqua la première voix. Maintenant, va mettre notre cible en confiance !

- Il est déjà en confiance ! Je pourrais lui raconter que je suis Odin qu'il me croirait !

000

Steve rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, inquiet de l'endroit où il allait se trouver. Il était chez lui, dans son salon et son horloge commençait seulement son décompte de minuit.

- J'ai dû avoir une absence, dit Steve tout haut en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Qui sait ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Steve se retourna vivement et tomba sur un enfant. Du moins, ça ressemblait à un enfant. C'était petit, ça avait deux bras, deux jambes, une tête et même un corps au milieu. Mais ça avait deux cornes. Des bois pour être précis. Et une petite queue touffu à l'arrière, qu'il voyait dépassait depuis son mètre quatre vingt dix. Un lutin, se dit-il avec émerveillement. Un lutin qui devait être enrhumé en prime, il avait le nez très rouge.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Steve avec prudence.

- Je suis l'esprit des Noëls présent, s'exclama le petit être avec un grand sourire malicieux en secouant ses long cheveux noirs.

- Oh ! Écoute, je sais que vous faites ça pour mon bien, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, indiqua Steve en se baissant pour être au niveau du petit bonhomme.

- Sauf que c'est moi qui décide si c'est une bonne idée ou non ! éclata de rire le lutin avant d'attraper Steve pour les téléporter au QG du Shield. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ici !

- Oui, confirma le blond avec un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres.

Au QG, l'ambiance était à la fête. Certes, un écran maintenait la surveillance, par précaution, mais comme Captain America revenait d'une mission où il avait sauvé le monde, tout le monde se savait tranquille pour quelques jours. Les méchants semblaient être tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'attaquer à la chaîne n'était pas une bonne idée et que cela avait tendance à énerver Fury qui devenait beaucoup moins compréhensif et beaucoup plus hardcore sur les châtiments. Donc, tout le monde s'amusait. Les cotillons et les langues de belle-mère étaient sortis - et Fury semblait particulièrement désabusé avec son sifflet entre les lèvres -, la musique battait son plein et plusieurs écrans diffusaient les spectacles de Noël du monde entier.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré chez toi, seul, alors que tout ce petit monde ne demandait qu'à fêter Noël avec toi ? demanda le lutin en se trémoussant sur la musique.

- Ça leur aurait gâché la fête que Captain America soit là, expliqua Steve avec mélancolie.

- Pourtant, ils supportent plutôt bien la présence du borgne !

- J'ai déjà essayé d'aller à une de leurs fêtes. Dès que j'arrive, ça tourne court et l'ambiance se refroidit. Je suis un super-héros, je suis dopé au rayon gamma et j'ai dormi pendant plus d'un demi-siècle sous la glace. Ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec moi et deviennent tendus dès que je leur parle...

- Et béh, tu ne serais pas un tantinet dépressif ? interrogea le lutin en sautant sur les épaules du soldat. Et peut-être un peu égocentrique aussi. Et si tu relevais les coins de tes lèvres de temps en temps, comme ça, râla le petit renne en mettant deux doigts sur les lèvres de Steve pour les remonter ensuite au niveau des joues. Ça s'appelle un sourire et parfois, ça détend l'atmosphère ! Bon, pas les humains normaux alors, mais eux ? demanda-t-il en les téléportant à nouveau.

Steve se retrouva à la tour Stark. Il y avait tous ses camarades super-héros. De Natasha à Thor en passant par Clint et Bruce. Même Tony, qui ne cessait de râler contre l'inutilité de cette fête était là. Il avait mis ACDC à fond et invité un et une streap-teaseurs pour l'occasion - Tony sera toujours Tony...

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils te jetteront dehors si tu débarques ! s'exclama le lutin, la tête entre les mains et les coudes confortablement posés sur la tête de Steve.

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Ils font partie du futur et moi du passé. Je sais bien que je leur parais bizarre. Ils ont tous une vie et moi non. Ils ont des amis, des connaissances dans cette époque ! Au moins savent-ils comment fonctionne le monde. C'est loin d'être mon cas. Même Thor semble s'être bien mieux adapté que moi, alors que lui est un extra-terrestre !

- Je ne m'attacherais pas trop à son cas si j'étais toi, remarqua le lutin. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il possède la partie du cerveau responsable de l'inquiétude ou même de la prudence. Mouais, il doit avoir des neurones en moins, conclut l'enfant très sérieusement.

- Je croyais que les esprits de Noël étaient toujours bons ? s'étonna Steve.

- Heu ? Ah oui... Mais Thor est un Ase ! Noël n'existe pas chez eux ! expliqua rapidement le lutin en se rattrapant aux branches. Bref. Oublie Thor. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu ne connaisses pas la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux ou même Star Wars ? Ils veulent juste fêter Noël ensemble ! Tony a mis sa musique de sourd en lieu et place des chants de Noël, Natasha a assez d'armes sur elle pour descendre le moindre bonhomme rouge qui pointerait son nez, la bûche est une composition de Clint qui servirait mieux dans le domaine de la maçonnerie et il y a deux putains de streap-teaseurs qui font leur show au milieu du salon ! Question référence de Noël, on repassera ! Je doute que tu puisses faire plus tâche !

- Je... ne sais pas...

Le lutin soupira mais abdiqua. Il claqua ses mains juste devant les yeux de Steve et ce dernier s'évanouit.

000

- Ce fut une grande réussite ! Bravo ! se moqua la première voix.

- Oh ça va... T'as qu'à le faire toi-même le boulot si t'es pas content ! Et c'est quoi cette apparence que tu m'as donnée ! s'insurgea Loki

- Tu m'as dit "imagine une apparence que tu garderas bien en tête et crois en moi". C'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Et tu me vois avec une tête de renne ? Non ! Ne dis rien, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier la réponse, grinça le mage. Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans cette galère...

- Dis-toi que si j'avais pu, je me serais bien passé de faire appel à toi, indiqua la première voix, vexée. Mais voilà, tu es le seul magicien dans mes connaissances.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être flatteur quand tu t'y mets ! grogna Loki, mécontent.

- Tes sautes d'humeur ne me font ni chaud ni froid ! Fais ce qu'on te demande et voilà tout ! Je veux corrompre Captain America...

000

Steve se réveilla à nouveau chez lui, mais il avait une sensation étrange sur la joue. Ceci était sûrement dû au fait que le coussin qui amortissait le contact entre sa tête et la table était en réalité sa pizza... Il devait vraiment être fatigué par la mission pour s'être endormi sur son repas ! Cela dit, il comprenait un peu mieux l'étrangeté de ses rêves... Avoir le nez empli de quatre fromages n'était pas un gage de sommeil paisible.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ? fit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Steve inspira fortement et se retourna, prêt à affronter l'apparence du dernier esprit de Noël.

- Tony ? s'étouffa Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez moi !

- Tony ? Je ne suis pas Tony, je suis l'esprit des Noëls futurs !

Steve eut l'impression d'entendre un marmonnement du genre : "mais quel abruti cet humain ! je vais lui faire comprendre les malheurs d'une dinde fourrée s'il continue...", mais les paroles étant trop incohérentes, il se dit que ce devait être son cerveau qui supportait mal les évanouissements à répétition.

- Je suis prêt pour la suite, annonça Steve en se levant, le torse fièrement bombé.

- Je t'emmène dès que tu te seras débarrassé de la part de pizza collée à ta joue...

Steve rougit violemment, honteux, et alla se nettoyer le visage. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'esprit de Noël en version moins fromagère mais plus proche du homard cuit.

- Allez, en avant, souffla l'esprit à l'oreille de Steve en se collant à lui, torse contre torse.

Steve se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds avant de pâlir violemment. Sous ses yeux, il y avait lui, en plus vieux et surtout en agonisant.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Steve, angoissé.

- Nous sommes dans ton futur, du moins ton futur si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, expliqua l'esprit-Tony-Loki. Nous sommes le soir de Noël et tu es en mission. Tu aurais très bien pu la décaler d'un jour ou deux voire même d'une semaine sans que personne n'en souffre, mais tu n'as pas voulu. Tu es parti détruire un complexe militaire de Hydra, seul, car tu ne voulais gâcher le Noël de personne. Tu n'as d'ailleurs prévenu personne, pas même le Shield ou Fury. Personne ne sait que tu es là. Et tu agonises. Tu as été blessé et tu es en retard sur l'horaire, mais tu sais qu'aucun secours ne viendra te chercher.

- Mais j'aurai effectué mon devoir ! s'enorgueillit Steve avec fierté bien que sa gorge soit serrée.

- Ton devoir ? railla la voix de Tony avec aigreur, ce qui remua profondément l'estomac de Steve. Voilà comment se dérouleront les Noëls suivants, pas les tiens, mais ceux des personnes que tu oses appeler "amis".

L'esprit des Noëls futurs emprisonna fortement le biceps de Steve pour les téléporter un an après, au QG du Shield.

- Grâce à toi, Noël est devenu le jour où Captain America, le super-héros dans toute sa noblesse, est mort.

Steve regarda autour de lui la gorge bloquée. Pas une seule décoration de Noël, pas une seule étoile de neige ou même un pain d'épice sur le coin d'une table. Uniquement des drapeaux en berne et des discours de commémoration. Il le voyait sur tous les écrans du Shield. Pas de cadeau offert, de sourire ou de joie, pas même une chanson joyeuse ou un gros bonhomme rouge, uniquement des larmes et de la tristesse, et pour les membres du Shield, de la culpabilité en plus.

- Ça suffit, j'ai compris, déglutit Steve avec difficulté.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fini.

- Non, je veux rentrer, j'ai retenu la leçon !

- Il t'en reste pourtant une dernière à entendre, insista Tony.

L'esprit attrapa de nouveau Steve et il les téléporta à la tour Stark. Le spectacle le plus désolant qui soit attendait Steve. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol et au milieux de ceux-ci, un corps. Le même que celui qui lui tenait compagnie. Le corps de Tony Stark.

Steve se précipita pour le relever et voir si tout allait bien, mais un mouvement le glaça. Tony venait de lever la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Steve se sentit défaillir en voyant le regard accusateur planté sur lui. Ce n'était pas tant le regard, que le visage autour. Un visage marqué par l'abus d'alcool et peut-être d'autres substances. Un visage épuisé et ridé trop tôt. Les traits de quelqu'un qui n'était plus vraiment parmi les vivants.

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! hurla Tony. Comment as-tu pu ME faire ça ! Tu es un super-héros bordel ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas sur une mission sans importance ! Pas seul ! Pas le soir de NOEL ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !

- Pardon, je ... Je... C'était mon devoir et...

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! hurla à nouveau Tony. Tu nous parles sans arrêt d'honneur et de devoir mais tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré de lâche ! Tu es parti en nous laissant tous derrière toi sans même te demander si, peut-être, on ne souhaitait pas que tu vives, avec nous ! Tu as fuis Soldat ! Tu as déserté !

Steve sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues en même temps que d'autres coulaient sur le visage de Tony. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer. Il aurait dû être rapidement oublié, effacé des mémoire ! On n'était pas censé se souvenir de lui !

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser avant que... Avant que... J'ai pu te le dire ? Avant que je n'ai pu te dire que... Que... Que je t'aimais, finit Tony d'une voix étranglée.

Steve tomba à genoux, totalement dépassé par les événements. A l'inverse, Tony se leva et s'approcha de lui. Steve cru que Tony allait lui faire regretter son acte en le frappant, mais il le traversa. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, ici aussi. Mais à qui Tony parlait-il alors ? Captain America se retourna brusquement et tomba sur lui. Un poster géant de lui dont la photo avait dû être prise durant la seconde guerre. Tony s'approcha de l'image, avança sa main comme pour effleurer le disparu, avant de tomber à genou pour éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

- C'est cela que tu veux pour lui ? demanda l'esprit de Noël en se posant entre Tony et Steve. C'est cela que tu veux pour moi ? Que je passe le reste de ma vie à te pleurer de même que l'ensemble du pays ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu refuses de mettre ton "sens du devoir" de côté ? Même pour un soir dans une année ? Pour un seul et unique soir ?

Steve n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Un hérisson avait élu domicile dans sa gorge et son ventre était tordu comme jamais. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ?

- Maintenant tu sais, lui souffla l'esprit des Noëls futurs à l'oreille avant de le lever pour le projeter contre le poster géant.

000

- T'en avais gros sur le cœur dis-moi, se moqua Loki.

- Ce sont tes délires ! Ne me mêle pas à ça !

- Là-dessus tu te trompes complètement. Tu as voulu diriger le dernier rêve et je t'ai gentiment laissé faire. Tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendu compte, mais c'est toi qui a été le maître de cérémonie. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'avais ton apparence ?

Tony ne répondit rien, vexé mais aussi inquiet. Il avait tendance à oublier avec qui il parlait avec Loki. Il savait pouvoir en partie compter sur lui, mais il restait le dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge. Certes, c'était devenu une connaissance proche et plutôt agréable, mais il restait un dieu fugitif. Comment Steve le prendrait s'il apprenait que lui, Tony Stark, s'était allié à un criminel multi-récidiviste appelé Loki pour l'obliger à lâcher prise et finalement découvrir qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, bougon.

- Steve va se réveiller avec un gros mal de crâne et si tout se passe bien il va débarquer ici pour fêter Noël, expliqua Loki avec un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu vas faire quoi !

- Je pensais débarquer au milieu de votre soirée pour faire la fête à ma manière et ennuyer Thor, expliqua naturellement le dieu en haussant les épaules.

- Et si tu acceptais simplement mon invitation ? soupira Tony un rien amusé malgré lui par l'attitude de Loki.

- Ce sera moins drôle...

- Mais tes chances avec Thor seront plus grandes.

- Marché conclu alors, fit Loki avec un grand sourire démoniaque.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir ? demanda Tony, blasé.

- Quoi de plus normal ? Je suis un dieu !

000

Steve attendait au pied de l'ascenseur de la tour Stark, mal à l'aise. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement et il se sentait à l'étroit dans son costume. Et puis il n'était pas du tout sûr que la bouteille de champagne soit à la hauteur pour le PDG multimillionnaire et génie de surcroît qu'était Anthony Stark. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir décidé de venir ici une fois ses esprits repris, juste après le fin de sa mission. Ça aurait été si dramatique que ça qu'il passe son tour pour ce Noël-ci ? L'image d'un Tony défait et en pleurs lui revint soudain à la mémoire, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il était temps d'arrêter de reculer ! Il devait s'assumer et...

- Salut Steve !

- Tony ! s'écria Steve surpris en sursautant tellement fort qu'il manqua de lâcher sa bouteille.

- Je suis content que tu ais fini par accepter mon invitation. Allez, grimpe !

Steve entra dans l'ascenseur avec nervosité. Quarante étages à monter au total. Déjà cinq de passés.

Dix.

Quinze.

Vingt...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement, faisant tomber Tony sur Steve.

- Qu'est-ce que... Jarvis que se passe-t-il ?

- ...

- Jarvis ?

000

- Que fais-tu mon frère ? S'inquiéta Thor en voyant Loki collé contre le mur.

- Disons que j'offre mon cadeau de Noël légèrement en avance, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire malicieux. Mais si tu es jaloux, on peut aussi aller déballer le tien, dans ta chambre...

000

- Jarvis ne répond plus et le bouton d'alerte est en panne, c'est bien ma veine, râla Tony. Tu peux m'arracher ça Capsicle ? Doucement surtout !

Steve obéit et arracha d'une main la plaque de métal qui protégeait les commandes. Tony laissa échapper quelques insultes de son cru avant de bidouiller - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot - le panneau de commande.

Steve regarda le génie s'affairer sur les fils électriques. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui. Il l'avait détruit par sa mort dans le futur. Il l'avait même entendu lui avouer son... Ses sentiments. Mais était-ce déjà le cas ? Tony l'aimait-t-il déjà maintenant ? Et lui, comment se sentait-il à cette idée ? Nerveux, c'était évident, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. L'estomac noué n'était pas non plus un indicateur. Steve se força à respirer profondément avant de détailler Tony des yeux.

Normalement, il était plutôt porté sur les filles, mais déjà à l'époque de Bucky, il savait qu'il dérivait parfois dangereusement. A bien y regarder, Tony était bien fichu. Il n'avait pas les muscles de Thor ni même les siens, mais c'était plutôt un avantage. Pour autant, rien dans son physique n'était féminin ! Il avait les épaules larges et les hanches étroites. C'était un homme, clairement. Mais ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Il arrivait plutôt bien à s'imaginer caresser le corps athlétique face à lui. L'idée réussissait même à lui dénouer l'estomac.

- Quand tu auras fini de bailler aux corneilles, tu voudras peut-être me donner un coup de main ? s'enquit Tony avec énervement.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- De quoi ? s'étouffa Tony en essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Steve, bien décidé à en finir avec tout cette histoire.

- Je... Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Ça ne se fait pas et...

- Alors c'est non ? insista Steve, les yeux dirigés droit dans ceux de Tony.

- Mais... Je... Enfin...

- C'est rare de vous voir bafouiller Stark, dit très doucement le Soldat en se rapprochant.

- ...

- On ne dit plus rien ?

De fait, Tony était incapable de prononcer un traître mot. Il était coincé entre l'une des parois et Steve qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y avait aucun doute ni aucune hésitation dans son regard. Typiquement Captain America ! Même pas fichu de paraître humain dans un moment pareil ! Mais, était-ce important ? Steve lui posait encore et toujours la même question et lui avait l'impression que ses jambes se transformaient en caramel mou. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'en savait rien ! Quand il avait commencé ses petites manigances avec Loki, le but avait juste été de corrompre un peu le super Soldat, de lui retirer le balai qu'il avait coincé dans le fondement ! Il n'avait pas prévu que ses séances psychiques avec Loki allaient révéler autre chose ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé...

Quand le dernier rêve avait commencé, Tony voulait juste faire un truc basique sur la mort solitaire de Steve et malgré lui, aidé par la magie de Loki, il s'y était cru quand il avait vu Steve mort. Est-ce qu'il s'était senti désespérément seul et malade ? Oui. Et s'il disait non à Steve, là maintenant, est-ce que cet idiot allait recommencer à mettre sa vie en danger pour un oui ou pour un non ? Est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau se sentir malade à en crever ? Il y avait de grandes chances...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? souffla à nouveau Steve, très sérieusement.

Tony ne répondit rien, mais à la place, il se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres de Steve. Une décharge électrique lui traversa le corps et le nœud de son estomac laissa place à un rassemblement de papillons.

- Et toi ? demanda Tony d'une voix rauque à la fin du baiser.

Steve plaqua le génie contre la paroi et se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

000

- Loki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? grogna Thor, le corps ensommeillé par leur récente activité « sportive ».

- Je crois que j'ai gagné un nouveau titre ! annonça Loki tout sourire, une oreille collée au mur.

- Ah ? C'est quoi ? soupira Thor en récupérant le mage qui se coula contre son torse.

- Esprit de Noël !

Fin

- C'est quoi Noël ?

- Laisse tomber, fit Loki en embrassant Thor. Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn

Voilà voilà... Un petit Stony mignonnet à souhait pour Noël ! :)

(bon, écrit le 26 et pas le 25, mais Noël dure au moins un mois et demi pour moi ;p)

Je m'essaierai peut-être à dessiner Loki en mode Rodolphe ! J'y pense mais ça reste à voir : D

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes comploteurs d'opérette ;p


End file.
